creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Alasor
Blogicle It was noticed that you recently posted a story in the form of a blog post, forum post, profile post, or talk page post. These places aren't the right location for this type of content. Next time, please contribute it as a page instead! To do so, click the button at the upper right corner of the page labeled Contribute and select " " from the dropdown menu. If you need any help with this, contact an . Although I noticed a large number of punctuation, capitalization, formatting, and grammatical errors that need to be addressed before the story is up to quality standards. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:25, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Re-uploaded story Please don't re-upload your deleted story; it's against the rules. If you really want your story back so badly, make a case on deletion appeal instead. If you re-upload a deleted pasta again, you will receive a 1-day suspension from editing. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:31, July 7, 2014 (UTC) How do you expecte me to get anything done, every time i make something it gets deleted instantly, the blog page said to write a sentence, i write a sentence and BAM it's deleted, i write a story and it's deleted for punctuation, doesnt say anything else, i fix and re-post, BAM it's deleted just for reposting, im being mislead by the admins and supplied with fake information on how to use the wiki Alasor (talk) 03:17, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Story. http://pastebin.com/xM3iD28B Kudos on being patient... You do realize that you posted this at around two in the morning and not everyone here are night-owls. As for 'stealing your work' as you put it in such an incendiary manner. You work was deleted for a number of reasons. Looking at the latest revision, I still see a number of punctuation (Especially in dialogue.) grammatical, spacing (The first three lines are set normally and then followed by a massive paragraph which contains the rest of the story.) and wording issues. ("At those words a chill runs down your spine, you too remember...where this has happened.", "A few minutes ago I died, someone came in here and killed me.", "I will kill my crazy brother Kevin who returned to kill me, then kill my father who mistook me for Kevin, and no one will think twice about it, after all, we are twins") The story is also problematic. How and why is this happening in a mobius loop? Why are we as the protagonist constantly circling and re-living this event? There is a difference between lacking explanation to build mystique and deliberately keeping your reader in the dark. (The later does not make for a good story and you definitely did the later by trying to shoe-horn a twist into your story with little to no reason.) Then there is the issue of writing in 2nd person perspective. (You.) It never comes off as the writer expects and rarely makes a good story due to issues with de-personalization and alienation. (i.e. the more details you mention, the more the reader is alienated as they are lacking these things.) These were some of the reasons your story was deleted. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:26, July 7, 2014 (UTC) It was about 10ish when i posted it .-. As for the the spacing issue when i did it on source editor it seperated it the way i orginally had it, but when i closed source editor it returned to the big mess you're speaking of. The loop is actually inspired from many stories how the character wakes up and relives the same events and the ending was just for building mystique as you put it, not for keeping the reader in the dark, but i suppose everyone sees plot twists from a different perspective, the twist being for the main character to re-awake to realize it was a dream, the "you hear the door down stairs quietly closing" part leaves it to the imagination as to what would happen next, if the loop is real or this time it actually is a robber or something. I was a bit unsure about the 2nd person perspective too about half way through making it, but it felt good to me and i didn't see any reason for changing it, but thanks for telling me that, I'll fix it again for 1st person. Alasor (talk) 05:25, July 7, 2014 (UTC)